oceanus et musica laetificant cor
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sekolah dan masa lalu, lantas Elizaveta yang tertawa di perbatasan Jerman-Prancis. {au; pruhunweek #6} {6/6}
1. happy birthday

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, untuk universe baby, let me go home. untuk **pruhunweek 2016**.

* * *

.

.

{ day 1: happy birthday }

.

Gilbert masih mencium aroma lautan Karibia saat ia terbangun. Dua menit setelah duduk, membuka mata, dan mengulang-ulang kejadian semalam, dia mengerti di mana dia berada.

Ruang tengah penginapan kayu, dengan lima orang yang tidur seperti sarden. Ia dan Francis berebut selimut—yang berujung imbang karena pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang memakai, selimutnya bergumpal di antara mereka. Ludwig aman dengan kantong tidurnya, berjarak lima langkah dari Mei, dan Alfonso berada di pojok, dipisahkan oleh ransel dengan Francis.

Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya jika mereka sedang berada di Eropa. Ia bangkit, tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya sendiri, memikirkan bahwa Januari di perairan tropis memang menyenangkan, meski tak dia pungkiri dia rindu salju.

Saat berada di depan cermin kamar mandi, dia tercenung.

 _Januari._

 _Tanggal berapa?_

Dia raba saku celana tanggungnya, tetapi ponselnya tak ditemukan di sana. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat dia kembali ke tempat tidur massal itu dan membongkar bagian bawah bantalnya, kantong depan ranselnya, tetapi baru ditemukannya di dalam gumpalan selimut yang diperebutkan.

Delapan belas Januari, dengan tiga pesan obrolan masuk dari Elizaveta.

"Gawat."

Gilbert melompat-lompat jinjit lagi melewati Francis dan Alfonso untuk menyingkap tirai dan kemudian terus ke depan, membuka pintu penginapan. Rumah panggung itu dituruninya dan dia duduk di atas batu yang langsung menghadap pada pantai, yang masih begitu sunyi, begitu tak bernyawa. Debur ombak pun seperti meredam dirinya sendiri.

Cuma tiga pesan, dan firasat Gilbert mengatakan bahwa hal ini tidak mungkin sesuatu yang darurat, atau mungkin akan membuat Elizaveta menceramahinya. Namun tetap saja, dia membukanya dengan waspada—seakan-akan di sana Elizaveta sudah menabuh genderang perang.

Hallo,

 _Gil, maukah mendengarkan ini_?

Memuat pesan suara itu butuh beberapa waktu, Gilbert terkantuk-kantuk menunggunya.

Lama menunggu, Gilbert baru menyadari lagi bahwa pesan tersebut terdiri dari rekaman satu menit empat puluh detik. _Pantas saja, awas kau Liz_. Dia sempat memangku dagunya sendiri dan seringkali menutup matanya—berharap bisa kembali tidur. Namun rasa antusias memenangkan segalanya.

Dua setengah menit, Gilbert selesai dan penantiannya beres—tetapi tidak selesai sampai di situ rasa penasarannya. Pesan suara yang ia tunggu ternyata bukan suara Lizzy yang ia harapkan. Sebuah permainan piano yang benar-benar asing, meski ada sedikit petunjuk dari perasaannya sendiri, bahwa Elizavetalah yang memainkannya.

Sampai akhir tak ada petunjuk apa-apa.

"Dasar perempuan ini. Maunya apa, sih?" Gilbert tak mau membuang waktu. Ditekannya tombol panggil dan tak mau peduli pada zona waktu. Persetan. Barangkali di sana masih dini hari, tetapi siapa yang memancing duluan?

Benar saja, ketika telepon itu diangkat yang menyambutnya adalah suara mengantuk Elizaveta yang, jika saja hari ini bukan _delapan belas Januari_ , maka dia pasti akan mengomeli, dan langsung tidur lagi dan tidak akan menghubungi sampai Gilbert pulang dinas lapangan. _Memang hubungan yang gila, pikir Gilbert._

"Oi, Gil, masih di sana?"

"Ah, heh—iya. Kenapa, ha? Musik apa itu tadi?"

"Milik Alexis Emmanuel Chabrier. Musisi Prancis dari akhir abad kesembilan belas—"

"Aku tidak butuh kuliah musikmu." Gilbert memandang laut dan mencoba membayangkan seperti apa wajah Lizzy sekarang. Tiga tahun resmi berhubungan bukan berarti Gilbert pernah melihat seperti apa wajah bangun tidur Elizaveta. Bukan pula ia bermaksud ingin memuji cantik—ah, itu biasa, berselimut kebohongan, bertopeng bualan! Gilbert rasa perempuan yang cantik ketika bangun tidur hanyalah satu dari sejuta, dan Elizaveta bukan salah satunya. Lizzy bukan cantik bahkan ketika dia sedang bermain piano.

Ia 'prajurit' terutama ketika jarinya beradu dengan tuts. Berperang dengan memori-memori bawah sadar tentang not lagu-lagu klasik dan dia menangkan segalanya dengan harmoni dan bunyi-bunyian indah.

"Kau melamun terus, Gil, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Kututup, nih, aku mengantuk, tahu! Besok aku ada latihan—eh, maksudku hari ini—aku harus ke Jerman nanti untuk mengiringi seorang penyanyi."

"Iya, iya! Lalu ada apa dengan musik itu? Apa itu hadiah untukku?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Ulang tahunmu sama dengan penggubah lagu barusan. Aku suka beliau—dan, ya ... selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua."

Sesekali Gilbert ingin mengomentari maniaknya Elizaveta terhadap hal-hal berbau musik, tetapi ketika mengingat bahwa dia juga terlalu cinta pada segala jenis moluska dan terumbu-terumbu karang, maka dia urungkan. Mereka imbang dan tak perlu membawa persamaan ke dalam perdebatan.

"Yeah ... terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak senang?"

Antisipasi, Gilbert mengelak, "Aku bukannya tidak senang pada hadiahnya, tetapi—ya, ya, ulang tahun. Begitulah. Bukankah kadang ulang tahun itu cukup mengerikan karena kita bertambah 'tua'?"

"Kau takut jadi tua?"

"Kompleks, Liz, dan ini bukan soal kerutan di wajah."

"Ha, sepertinya ini salah sambung. Akan kututup, akan kuhubungi Gil yang asli dulu."

"Hei!"

"Makanya berhentilah bersikap seperti bukan dirimu!"

"Nona Lizzy, yang pintar, yang bisa memanjat pohon tetapi juga bisa meniru teknik Chopin dan beraksi seperti Mozart, apa salahnya memiki banyak sifat sekaligus, meski sifatnya berbeda kutub? Kita manusia, Nona." Sarkastis, tetapi bisa membuat Elizaveta yang kerap membantah menjadi menutup mulutnya. "Bukan hal yang besar, sebenarnya, tetapi kadang-kadang aku berpikir—waktu terus berjalan dan kita sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti di suatu titik pun, jadi—"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt yang benar-benar kubenci, tapi juga selalu berhasil membuatku tahu bahwa menjadi diriku sendiri adalah kebaikan terbaik, tolong jawab aku."

"Jangan uji aku dengan menebak not balok apa yang dipikirkan Mozart saat iseng mengambil jeruk seorang keluarga Bohemia dalam perjalanannya ke Praha."

"Kau mabuk? Kenapa kaubisa mengetahui cerita itu?!" Elizaveta terdengar tak percaya, kaget sekaligus setengah memekik. Bisa sekali ditebak bahwa kantuknya sudah lenyap kabur entah ke mana.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa karena kau menceritakannya dua kali sehari, enam kali seminggu saat aku pulang ke Swiss waktu itu—ketika kau baru saja membaca ceritanya dari sebuah buku tua!"

"Oh ..." Tetapi bukan Elizaveta jika dia mau mengakui kekonyolan. "Kembali lagi ke pertanyaan. Apakah manusia diciptakan untuk berpikir?"

 _Mulai lagi,_ seloroh Gilbert, tanpa suara sebab takut akan prahara. "Iya. Lalu, kenapa?"

"Apakah manusia diciptakan hanya untuk berpikir?"

Dia sudah akan menyambar dengan jawaban serupa, tetapi tercenung sebentar. Ada yang berbeda dari pertanyaan pertama. "Tidak juga. Kita harus—"

"Makanya berhentilah berpikir soal umurmu dan nikmatilah usiamu!" ketus, tetapi lucunya ada tawa yang berikutnya menyusul. "Gil, Gil. Kadang-kadang kau memang membingungkan. Kau mengingat cerita jeruk Mozart tetapi lupa apa yang seringkali kaukatakan padaku. _Santai_ dan _nikmati_ , _Liebe_."

Gilbert nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ingat, ya, aku hanya mau memanggilmu _Liebe_ di hari-hari khusus. Selesai tanggal delapan belas Januari, kata itu tidak berlaku," tukas Elizaveta dingin.

Gilbert melompat turun dari batu, berdiri tegak tepat di ujung akhir ombak-ombak sedang yang menjulur bersama buih-buihnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sambil menunggu apa reaksi Elizaveta.

"Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur. Maaf tidak ada kado apapun selain musik. Selamat ... pagi. Ya, pagi. Selamat bekerja lagi, Gil, sampaikan salamku pada ubur-ubur."

"Hei."

Jawaban malas, sepertinya dia menemukan kantuknya kembali, "Apa lagi?"

"Trims nasihatnya."

Embusan napas Elizaveta begitu panjang, "Ya, ya, terima kasih kembali. Selamat pagi."

Ditutup begitu saja. Namun Gilbert terkekeh puas lantas berbalik, bermaksud untuk mencari sesuatu untuk disarap.

Hanya untuk menemukan empat orang bergerombol di pintu. Francis yang menatap sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya, Mei yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum miring, Alfonso berjongkok di ambang pintu, dan Ludwig yang bersandar pada bingkai pintu sambil menutup mata dan menggeleng.

"He-hei, yang barusan normal, 'kan? Itu tadi Lizzy, pacarku—"

Baru Gilbert sadar mereka semua memegang bantal, dan tiga detik kemudian semua bantal itu dilempar bersamaan ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

 **#**

* * *

 _oceanus et musica laetificant cor —_ _ **ocean and music gladden the heart**_

 _{ diadaptasi dari vinum et musica laetificant cor – wine and music gladden the heart, asterix and caesar's gift }_

* cerita Mozart yang mengambil jeruk (secara ~iseng~) di kebun saat perjalanannya ke praha, dimuat di suatu buku (udah aku beli tapi belum dibaca orz) dan ada kok di internet, worldcat dot org /entity /work /id /477254730.

—

yang sering ngikutin karya-karya au-ku di hetalia, pasti tahu _baby, let me go home_. yep, satu universe sama ini, tapi dari sisi tim lama antonio sebelum dia jadi dosen di swiss. setting ini setelah fanfik  luciferous, yang mana alfonso (portugal) dan mei (taiwan) bergabung dengan tim francis, menggantikan antonio.

.

.

p.s.: kalo ada plothole, misalnya perbedaan setting, waktu, kejanggalan pairing etc, come on tell me immediately! biar diperbaiki XDb

.

ps.2: happy birthday my baby boy gilz and happy pruhunweek!


	2. childhood

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, untuk universe baby, let me go home. untuk **pruhunweek 2016**.

* * *

.

.

{ day 2: childhood }

.

Gilbert pernah bermimpi, di suatu malam musim dingin saat ia baru sembuh dari demam, dia memainkan piano dan berhasil memukau ayahnya. Dia bermimpi menemukan seorang guru yang hidip dan menua di Jerman Timur, suatu tempat yang kakeknya bilang penuh dengan warna kelabu dan rasa rindu akan apa-apa saja yang terhalang di balik tembok.

"Aku ingin bermain piano," katanya, di satu malam saat mereka makan bersama; olahan _wurst_ seperti biasa namun tak pernah ada yang menyuarakan kejenuhan.

Adik mungilnya, yang ia sebut Lutz, hanya mendongak penuh tanya. Ibunya menjelaskan sedikit tentang piano, menyebutkan Beethoven dan Mozart, yang membuat wajah datar anak itu menjadi bersemangat dan dia langsung menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lagu.

Gilbert hanya melirik pada Lutz dan menggembungkan pipi tak suka. Pasti ayahnya akan memuji kemampuan mengenali lagu yang begitu dini pada anak itu dan mengabaikan permintaannya.

Benar saja. Lelaki itu memuji Lutz. Gilbert menusuk sosisnya dengan kejam.

"Gil, jika kau serius, kaubisa lebih hebat dari Lutz soal musik."

Gilbert mengunyah dengan kasar.

"Ayah akan menelepon Kakek. Dia akan datang dan mencoba mengajarimu."

"Kakek Joachim bisa bermain piano?!" Gilbert memukul meja; terkejut bahagia.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Ya, dia bisa mengajarimu."

Gilbert melampiaskan perasaannya dengan mencubit pipi Lutz.

* * *

Joachim menginap tiga hari untuk mengenalkan Gilbert pada piano yang berdebu di sudut ruang kerja Ayah. Gilbert menggila dengan tuts-tuts dan membuat kakeknya jengkel, tetapi lelaki itu berusaha tetap sabar dan menahan mulutnya.

"Gil, jarimu harus di sini, di sini dan di sini. Namanya kunci C."

"Tapi, Kek, bukankah orang-orang bermain piano dengan bebas? Di acara televisi yang diperlihatkan Ibu, pemain pianonya bermain dengan bebas dan menekan sesukanya saja sambil memejamkan mata—tetapi lagunya tetap bagus!"

"Dia sudah tahu dasar-dasarnya. Dia memainkan semua dasarnya dengan cepat, sehingga kita tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Jika tidak ada dasarnya, permainannya bisa kacau."

Sedikit cemberut, tetapi Gilbert akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti Kakek, merentangkan jari-jarinya yang mungil dan kurus untuk membentuk suatu nada dasar. Telunjuknya begitu kaku, jari tengahnya sangat lamban, dan jari manisnya tak tangkas bergerak. Kelingkingnya kikuk, pula.

Tiga hari kemudian, saat Joachim pulang, Gilbert menggeleng pada ayahnya yang menawarkan seorang guru baru.

"Main piano capek. Jariku sakit."

Selesai? Tidak. Gilbert masih menyukai pertunjukan-pertunjukan Mozart serta Beethoven dan menggunakan Chopin sebagai pengantar tidurnya. Piano di sudut ruang kerja Ayah menjadi berdebu lagi—hingga Lutz belajar menggunakannya suatu saat nanti—tetapi Gilbert tak mau menyentuhnya kembali.

* * *

Pagi itu, di persimpangan menuju stasiun persinggahan bus, Elizaveta keluar dari jalur rumahnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan kepala menunduk. Gilbert berhenti, memandanginya, lalu menggeleng. _Bisa juga anak itu kelihatan konyol_. Gilbert merasa menang untuk sesaat, karena ternyata wanita itu tak sekuat dan se-laki-laki yang ia kira.

"Heh."

"Nggg," Elizaveta menjawab malas, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau kenapa? Kalah lomba memanjat pohon?"

"Ih," jawaban ketusnya sangat singkat. "Berisik."

"Ada apa, sih? Tambah mendung, tahu, karena mukamu yang sudah jelek itu, ditambah lagi wajah manyunmu, pasti membuat matahari takut."

Elizaveta melebas lengan Gilbert dengan botol minuman.

"Sakiiiiit, bodoh! Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih? Dimarahi paman di sebelah rumahmu? Nanti kubantu memarahi balik!"

"Bukan!" Elizaveta menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan. "Aku ingin ke pantai!"

"... Hah?"

"Aku tidak pernah ke pantai, aku bosan melihat gunung! Tadi malam aku bermimpi pergi ke pantai dan belajar berenang. Pantainya indah sekali. Aku jadi sangat cinta laut dalam sekejap. Saat kuceritakan, Ibu bilang 'nanti, kita pergi', tapi aku yakin dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya."

Gilbert diam sebentar, bahkan berhenti melangkah. Ada yang familiar tapi dia tak bisa mengalamatkannya dengan baik.

"Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. "Walaupun ibumu mirip dengan ayahku, tetapi dia bukan orang yang ingkar janji, 'kan?"

"Mana kutahu," Elizaveta juga pesimis, tak mengacuhkan lagi lirikan Gilbert.

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, Elizaveta tak masuk sekolah di akhir pekan. Gilbert menunggunya tapi tak bicara, tak bertanya.

Dia mendapatkan jawabannya tiga hari setelah awal minggu. Elizaveta kembali—

—dalam keadaan sebelah kaki yang pincang.

"Pamanku di Australia menikah. Kami pergi ke sana dan aku berkunjung ke pantai." Tidak ada nada antusias yang sekiranya harus ada; jika dia adalah benar-benar Elizaveta—menurut Gilbert.

"Aku disengat ubur-ubur."

Tawa Gilbert meledak dan membahana memantul di tembok sekeliling kelas. Sayang, dia pulang dengan keadaan kepala sedikit benjol karena tinju dari botol minuman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu Elizaveta melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Gilbert.

"Apa Gilbert Beilschmidt masih di sini? Halooo, aku akan tampil lima menit lagi. Kau mau tetap menyaksikanku dari belakang panggung atau duduk di kursi sesuai tiketmu, Tuan?" Dia bahkan menepukkan tangan di depan wajah Gilbert untuk menariknya ke kenyataan lebih jauh. Lizzy sempat berdecak karena Gilbert malah menguap.

Lelaki itu terkekeh setelahnya. "Maaf, aku terlalu lama menunggu sampai-sampai aku bermimpi tentang masa lalu."

"Tidur apa yang matanya terbuka?" Elizaveta berseloroh sambil membenarkan hiasan tiara kecil yang bertengger di kepalanya, dan dia merapikan dengan cepat rambutnya yang dibuat ikal dan disampirkan ke bahu kanan, _hairspray_ membuatnya begitu kaku dan menyebalkan. "Sudahlah," tukasnya, mendekati Gilbert dan membenarkan kerah kemeja putih lelaki itu di balik jas yang tidak dikancing. _Bahkan dia tak mau repot-repot memakai dasi, dasar urakan_. "Cepat kembali ke kursimu. Aku memesankan tempat VIP bukan untuk disia-siakan, bodoh, cepat!"

"Iyaaa! Duh, rambutku jangan diacak-acak, jelek, tahu!"

"Selamat terpukau nanti, ya, Gil, kutunggu tepuk tangan darimu. Dan kujamin, kau tidak datang ke Swiss dengan sia-sia." Elizaveta mengangkat roknya dan berlari kecil, bunyi alas kaki hak tujuh sentinya turut menjauh, meninggalkan kesan untuk Gilbert. Tenggelam di antara kru-kru belakang panggung yang terlalu sibuk, berlalu ke sana-ke mari.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, sambil menggosok kepalanya.

Mungkin, bisa jadi, takdirmu adalah orang yang bertukar mimpi denganmu. Agar kalian bisa saling memilikinya bersama-sama.

 **#**


	3. fairy tale

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, untuk universe baby, let me go home. untuk **pruhunweek 2016**.

* * *

.

.

{ day 3: fairy tale }

.

Elizaveta hanya bilang permisi lewat isyarat mata pada penumpang yang duduk paling ujung dekat selasar. Tangannya masih sedikit basah. "Jadi begini." Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Oh Tuhan, kapan lagi Gilbert seterpana itu pada Elizaveta, yang mengumpulkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang kepala, dijepit dengan kupu-kupu mungil plastik berwarna ungu?

"Ada suatu proyek." Elizaveta pun membuka meja dari punggung kursi depan. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai kertas dari ransel kecilnya, menghamparkannya di sana.

Baru saja gadis itu menepuk meja untuk memulai penjelasannya, peringatan dari operator pun terdengar. Pesawat akan segera tinggal landas, katanya, dan Elizaveta memutar bola mata, kembali melipat mejanya, membiarkan kertas-kertasnya terjepit di punggung kursi depan, dan ia menghempaskan punggung ke kursinya sendiri.

Gilbert pun membenarkan kursi yang baru saja dia miringkan ke belakang. "Proyek apa? Bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa ini adalah liburan, dan jangan membawa pekerjaanmu?"

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari belakang di antara mereka. "Woah-woah-woaaah, Lizzy! Kita akan menikmati perairan Spanyol, tidak usah repot-repot. Benar kata Gilbert!"

Elizaveta menoleh sambil mendengus, "Ini adalah hal penting untuk temanku, Francis. Ayolaaah."

"Sebenarnya apa?" Gilbert memandang malas. Ia terdistraksi sesaat ketika pramugari berhenti di dekat mereka dan menatap Elizaveta.

"Maaf, Nona, tolong pasang sabuknya." Lalu pada Francis. "Tuan juga, tolong sabuknya, ya."

"Haaa, trims, Nona Cantik!" Francis melakukan salut jenaka. Ia mundur dan Elizaveta pun kembali pada Gilbert.

"Begini, aku diminta temanku, jika aku berhasil membuat sebuah komposisi untuk balet yang bertema kisah ala negeri dongeng—atau kisah tentang magis-magis di dunia peri, maka dia akan membantuku untuk menampilkannya di Austria."

Telinga Gilbert seolah menegak. "Temanmu siapa? Austria katamu?"

"Apa-apaan? Perempuan, Gil, perempuan!"

"Oh. Ya, oke." Gilbert memutar bola mata. "Tema dongeng, ya. Ya sudah. Setangkai Rosemary saja."

"Dia benar-benar ingin suatu cerita yang segar karena—tunggu, tunggu? Apa tadi? Rosemary? Setangkai? Ha—cerita dari mana itu? Apa bisa kauceritakan?" Elizaveta lagi-lagi menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, meski semuanya itu masih rapi dan tertata.

"Antonio yang tahu. Itu cerita yang berasal dari negara asal neneknya. Itu satu-satunya dongeng yang bisa masuk ke dalam kepala Antonio."

"Apa yang diceritakan dongeng itu?"

Gilbert memandang jendela dan menyadari pesawat masih dalam mode _taxi_ , berputar-putar pada landasan dan melewati beberapa pesawat lain yang masih parkir. Ia mengembuskan napas saat membongkar memori. "Apa, ya. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Nanti kita telepon Antonio saja, atau temui dia jika aku sempat. Francis! Berapa lama kita istirahat di Swiss sebelum dipaksa kembali ke D.C?" Ia menoleh hingga lehernya sakit. Bangku yang sialan tingginya dan sabuknya yang merepotkan, oh Tuhan!

"Satu bulan!" Francis berseru. "Ketua di UNITAR mau memberikan penguluran waktu untuk riset berikutnya karena penelitian Mei di Jepang butuh waktu lama."

Elizaveta menjentikkan jari. "Aku diminta membuat ini selama dua minggu, paling lama. Dan pasti sempat, 'kan? Aku juga ingin bertemu Bella. Tapi, Gil, ayolah, tidak adakah secuil pun plot cerita dongeng itu yang tersangkut di kepalamu?"

"Setangkai rosemary, calon mempelai pria yang hilang ingatan, lalu sihir ..." Mata Gilbert berputar-putar dan kepalanya bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan kanan. "Dan gadis pencari kayu. Sebentar, sepertinya aku menyebutkannya tak berurutan. Pakailah mesin pencari, Liz, tak perlu menunggu pertemuan. Dan sekali lagi kubilang, kita akan liburan. Li-bu-ran. Dua hari. Pantai. Tidakkah kaucinta pantai, meski ubur-ubur Australia pernah menyangka kakimu mangsa empuknya?"

"Gil!" geram Elizaveta sampai penumpang di sampingnya menoleh dengan kening berkedut. "OK, tambahan. Ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan mesin pencari. Yaitu mempertemukanmu secara langsung dengan teman perempuanmu. Aku ingin mendengar banyak cerita dari Bella!" Ia bersungut-sungut, hanya untuk mendapatkan balasan tatapan bosan dari Gilbert. Dunia terbalik jika Elizaveta berani mengalah secepat itu; dia pun menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Aku bertaruh kau juga ingin bertemu Antonio."

"Itu bukan untuk dibahas sekarang." Gilbert terguncang sedikit, merasakan pesawat yang berposisi menanjak ia pun menoleh pada jendela. Tanah semakin jauh kelihatannya. Ia lantas mengedikkan dagu pada kertas-kertas yang terabaikan selama perdebatan. "Kaubisa menulis lagu di manapun kaumau, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Wi-Fi _on board_. Kaubisa mencari itu di perjalanan ini juga dan bertemu Bella nanti. Tidak usah menunggu."

Helaan napas. "Oke. Aku juga harus melakukan ini secepatnya."

Elizaveta menunggu cukup lama hingga pesawat berada pada ketinggian aman untuk melepas sabuk, dan sebelum pramugari datang untuk menawarkan minuman, dia panggil salah satunya untuk menanyakan tentang konektivitas _on-board_. Ia membiarkan Gilbert terkantuk-kantuk sementara ia mencari tahu.

"Aku sudah dapat gambarannya." Elizaveta pun membuka meja itu lagi. Barulah para kertas diingat. "Seorang gadis yang penasaran. Kecantikannya dan rosemary mengantarkan dia pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya, tetapi karena rasa penasaran itu, kastilnya runtuh dan suaminya menghilang, hingga ia minta tolong pada Matahari, Bulan dan Angin. Dan menjual gaun karena pertolongan kenari, dan berhasil menikahi suaminya kembali."

"Ya sudahlah, simpan untuk dirimu sendiri." Gilbert menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela. "Dongeng, seringkali, berpusat pada seorang wanita cantik."

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi." Elizaveta mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak bisa mendidik anak-anak langsung dengan hal-hal berat. Setidaknya konsep 'kecantikan' bisa membuat mereka berusaha untuk tampil baik."

"Jika aku punya anak nanti, akan kutekankan pada dia untuk pertama kali bahwa menjadi berani dan bisa menantang orang itu baik sekali." Ia melirik. Segera menghindar ketika dilirik balik.

"'Aku', katamu?" Elizaveta tertawa miring. "'Kita.'"

"Aku bertaruh ibunya pasti juga akan mengajarkan hal serupa."

"Aku akan mencekokinya cerita Mulan." Elizaveta mengeluarkan pena dari saku ranselnya. "Baiklah. Kita mulai konsep lagunya. Mmmm, di bagian awal, sedikit menyedihkan ... karena anak ini diminta bekerja sangat keras oleh ayahnya."

Gilbert menutup mata untuk mendengarkan. Elizaveta selalu membuat nomor-nomor pembagian musiknya, sehingga semuanya terbagi ke dalam jenis-jenis tempo yang membawa perasaan berbeda. Suatu hal yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Dan manis untuk pertemuan setelah mendapatkan rosemary. Yeah, kurasa aku harus mendengarkan banyak komposisi romantis setelah ini." Elizaveta menggoyang-goyangkan pulpennya di udara. "Uhm ... bagian menegangkan saat Angin bertiup kencang dan menghancurkan gaun yang akan dipakai di pernikahan wanita lain dengan suaminya. Baik, tempo cepat," ia berbicara sambil membuat tulisan serta tanda centang, "... dan tangkas."

Gilbert membiarkannya sampai wanita itu puas mengisi dua kertas sekaligus. Beberapa garis-garis bantu memuat not-not balok tapi sebagian besar dicoret-coret kasar.

"Lizzy."

"Mmm?" Elizaveta masih menulis lebih banyak.

"Seandainya kau adalah tokoh dongeng, kau akan memilih dongeng yang seperti apa?"

Elizaveta memandangnya datar. Sesaat, begitu singkat. "Aku tidak ingin berada di kisah dongeng. Aku suka kehidupanku yang sekarang."

"Tapi dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu—kau seperti seorang tokoh dongeng," Gilbert meredam suaranya dengan telapak tangan—masih bertopang pada jendela pesawat.

Elizaveta terperangah. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata dia baru saja diolok-olok.

Gilbert membuang mukanya tanpa mau tahu. "Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas."

Tawa renyah meluncur jenaka dari bibir Elizaveta, semakin membuat Gilbert mengerutkan hidungnya.

Elizaveta mencondongkan diri ke arah Gilbert, "Tanpa dongeng pun aku sudah menemukan pangeran yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa harus repot-repot mencari dunia lain?"

"Heh. Terdengar sampai ke mana-mana, tahu. Simpanlah itu untuk nanti, Liz," desis Gilbert sambil melirik-lirik.

"Ya, benar, sudah tersimpan!" suara menyebalkan datang lagi dari belakang. "Sudah kurekam dalam bentuk video!"

"Francis!"

 **#**

* * *

a/n: dongeng yang dimaksud gilbert itu _Sprig of the Rosemary_ , dongeng dari daerah Spanyol. wikipedia and google are there to provide more information! XD (soalnya cough kepanjangan kalo diketik di sini cough)


	4. historical

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : pengecualian dari serangkaian _oneshot_ untuk pruhunweek yang lain;  canon, historical, _**pan-european picnic**_.

* * *

.

.

{ day 4: historical }

.

Prussia menanti Hungary dengan lebih banyak kesabaran di pundaknya. Hungary tentu memuaskan diri, lebih banyak dari yang ia sendiri harapkan apalagi Prussia pikirkan, dalam pertemuannya bersama Austria di pagar sakral yang dibuka ini.

Mereka mengobrol meski arus manusia terkadang membuat mereka hanyut. Prussia hanya menunggu sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orangnya yang berlalu; mulai dari yang memegang boneka di tangan hingga berjalan tertatih.

"Sampaikan salamku pada West, ya!" Dia memberi salut. "Aku akan menyusul nanti!"

Ia mengajak seorang anak bermain sebentar, ia menyapa lagi seorang remaja yang menenteng tenda gulungnya, dan ia juga mengajak tos seorang perempuan tanggung yang bilang dia akan menemui teman kecilnya lagi di seberang.

 _Teman kecil_ , Prussia tersenyum.

"Hello."

"Ups—oke, sampai ketemu di Barat!" Prussia mengacak rambut seorang bocah sebelum menoleh. "Sudah selesai rujuknya?"

Hungary memutar bola mata. Prussia berjengit menemukan Austria di belakang sana, berbicara dengan seorang penjaga. Ha, mau tak mau ia harus mendekati lelaki itu lagi nanti, ucapan ternyata sangat perlu—

—karena orang-orangnya berterima kasih. Dan ia harus melakukan hal serupa. Lagi.

"Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali." Hungary berdiri di sisinya, bersilang tangan di dada. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh—dan Prussia rasa hati dan pikiran mereka juga.

"Mengapa tidak?" Prussia mendelik. Tangan di saku. "Aku harus bilang, terima kasih."

Hungary menepuk punggung Prussia, mencuri waktu mengelusnya penuh rasa kasih balasan.

"Semua orang punya hak untuk bebas." Dan, ya, Prussia seolah melihat kembali luka 1956 di mata Hungary, senyum itu pun mengingatkannya pada senyuman yang pertama kali terbit, satu minggu setelah masa diam dan terpukulnya Hungary usai peristiwa itu mereda—juga sesudah ia bisa menerima lukanya sendiri, setelah dia bisa tenang dari masa berduka usai penghukuman Imre Nagy.

"Mungkin kau dan si kacamata itu, lalu orang-orangku, sedang benar-benar mengukir sejarah."

"Lalu, apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Prussia tersenyum miring, tetapi cerah dan penuh makna. "Cahaya. Cahaya baru."

 **#**

* * *

* **pan-european picnic** ; awalnya _gate_ di austria-hungary dibuka sebentar, tapi tahu-tahunya orang jerman timur (yang sudah berkemah dan menunggu di hungary), meloloskan diri untuk ke jerman barat. event ini mengawali rangkaian peristiwa yang mengantar para runtuhnya tembok berlin.

* **imre nagy** ; tokoh politik hungary yang dihukum mati paska revolusi 1956 (saat hungary mencoba mengadakan 'reformasi' yang dianggap soviet melanggar peraturan, karena saat itu hungary masih menjadi bagian dari negara satelit soviet.)


	5. alternate universe

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, untuk universe baby, let me go home. untuk **pruhunweek 2016**.

* * *

.

.

{ day 5: alternative universe }

.

"Jadi ... di sini ... sini ... ah, buntu ..."

Gilbert sengaja mengacaukan Elizaveta lebih parah lagi dengan menendang air ke arah kiri, membuat celana yang Elizaveta gulung sampai lutut akhirnya kuyup juga.

Ujung dermaga kecil itu tak lagi damai.

"Gil, berhenti! Aku bisa gila lama-lama, bodoh!"

Gilbert menjuntaikan kakinya dan akhirnya merendam dirinya di dalam air, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa pekerjaan di waktu liburan? Berapa lembar jenis partitur yang kaubawa, ha? Kau cuma memindahkan meja kerjamu, bukan meninggalkannya!"

Elizaveta menyingkap poninya. "Yang meminta adalah seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman cukup lama di Vienna Philharmonic, jadi—"

Gilbert menarik kaki Elizaveta dan hanya perlu satu kejapan mata, Elizaveta sudah terendam di salam air dan separuh rambutnya basah.

"Gilbert!" Lizzy mencari kaki Gilbert di bawah air dan mencoba menyepaknya, tak ketemu, dia pukul air ke wajah Gilbert tetapi lelaki itu sukses menghindar.

"Kertasku!" dia memekik panik, ketika menyadari lembaran yang ia bawa sudah tak bisa selamat lagi karena basahnya. Pena pun sudah tenggelam entah ke mana. "Awas kau, Gil!"

"Siapa yang suruh datang ke sini dengan pekerjaan? Selesainya tidak, buntu yang kaudapat. Ayolaaah, saat kau tidak punya ide sama sekali kenapa malah memaksa? Bebaskan dirimu, tinggalkan itu semua! Ide bisa datang tanpa dipaksa saat kau lengah, Nona." Sedikit sarkastis, sedikit pedas, tapi tak cukup untuk mengundang amukan balik.

Elizaveta cemberut, tetapi saat kertasnya terbawa arus air ke hadapannya, tak ia coba mengambilnya. Ia seringkali menurut, dengan caranya sendiri. Gil pun tak selalu bisa menebak.

Gilbert tak peduli pada baju yang sebenarnya baru dipakai setengah jam yang lalu setelah mandi. Ia tak membawa banyak baju tapi kebasahan tak pernah membuatnya sakit—dia tak peduli lebih banyak lagi.

"Oh." Gilbert menangkap sesuatu yang terapung dan melintas di depannya, yang sedang mencoba berenang semakin jauh dari dermaga. Ditangkapnya benda kecil itu, diamatinya. Kecokelatan dan agak panjang. Setelah memicingkan mata, dia agak kecewa. "Kukira nimfa capung."

"Mana ada capung di daerah pantai laut lepas begini," cibir Elizaveta. Namun ia tertegun beberapa detik kemudian. "Nimfa capung ... nimfa ... _nymph_ ... dewi-dewi di hutan atau perairan ... astaga, ya Tuhan!"

"Liz ...," Gilbert mengerutkan kening. Lantas ia mengerjap, merasakan titik air yang pelan-pelan semakin membasahi kepalanya. "Hujan ...? Ha, di saat-saat seperti ini?" Ia mendongak dan menemukan mendung bergumul di atas kepalanya, tak banyak, tetapi semakin lama semakin terasa jatuhan titik-titiknya.

Elizaveta menyendok air dengan tangannya, dan membiarkan air juga jatuh bercampur di tangannya. "Hei, aku juga mencium petrichor. Gil, ingat mitologi Yunani yang pernah kita baca di perpustakaan sekolah dulu? _Ichor_! Darahnya para dewa!"

"Lizzy, bangunlah! Jangan mengigau!"

Elizaveta menjangkau ujung dermaga dan membawa tubuhnya naik dengan bertopang pada kayu-kayunya. "Musik ala dewa-dewi. Halus dan mistis, menghanyutkan, nikmat dan tempo yang tidak cepat. Gil, terima kasih idenya! Sampai jumpa di waktu makan siang di lobi!"

Sekali lambaian, Elizaveta tak peduli lagi.

Selamat, Gilbert. Elizaveta akan mengunci diri di kamar dan tak akan keluar kecuali dengan bujukan makan siang.

"Liburan macam apa ini?" Gilbert tenggelam di bawah dan disiram dari atas. Sendirian. Elizaveta sudah siap mencampurkan kisah mistis produksi intelejensia manusia zaman kuno dengan imajinasinya yang berorientasi di sekitar petak-petak gelap hutan magis dan danau-danau tenang.

Musiknya pasti akan keren, tetapi yang lebih penting adalah; Gilbert kedinginan.

 **#**

* * *

a/n: kalo lagi buntu inspirasi emang enaknya ditinggalin kok ;u;)b keluarlah, carilah inspirasi, lalu kembalilah! XD fufufu~

.

p.s.: _petrichor = petri + ichor_. ( _ichor_ : cairan dalam mitologi yunani, yang mengalir di pembuluh darah para dewa)


	6. high school

**oceanus et musica laetificant cor**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU, untuk universe baby, let me go home. untuk **pruhunweek 2016**.

* * *

.

.

{ day 6: high school }

.

Ketika Gilbert melihat ke lebih banyak foto dia semasa sekolah menengah atas, tokohnya bertiga.

Elizaveta tak pernah mau meninggalkan Roderich dari kamera yang membidik mereka. Tentu saja, juga ada dua tahun masa yang membuat Gilbert memikirkan kembali tentang takdir-takdir para kawan masa kecil. Haruskah semuanya berakhir sama seperti pada mulanya?

Gadis itu mengenal Roderich sebagai rekan terbaik berpiano, yang kadang membuat Gilbert ingin mengulangi lagi mimpi masa kecilnya; pertemuan dengan si guru dari Jerman Timur yang wajahnya tak dikenal. Namun saat ia memandangi jari-jarinya, dia menerawang masa depan yang berbeda di sana. Bukan di musik, bukan di piano, bukan pula di panggung-panggung. Dia memandangi alam yang terbuka dan sungai-sungai yang mengalir dari jari-jarinya, serta berkumpul di laut di tengah-tengah telapak tangannya.

Dia mengambil jarak, mundur perlahan, membiarkan Elizaveta membuat pilihan.

Roderich memang sangat nyaman diajak berkawan, tapi tidak untuk serius berhubungan—itu yang Elizaveta curahkan di malam-malam yang sangat dibenci Gilbert.

Elizaveta tak menyerah, Gilbert juga tak menyerah. Elizaveta menunggu, Gilbert menunggu. Tak ada yang berlari. Mereka berdiri di satu tempat dengan memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Hei," tegur Gilbert, pada suatu hari, Elizaveta menoleh padanya setelah mengonsumsi tiga halaman partitur baru. "Masih berlatih untuk Roderich-mu tersayang itu?" Sarkasme, tetapi Gilbert tak mau tahu. Lebih mau tahu pada masa depan perjuangannya sendiri.

Elizaveta membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku menyukaimu. Kalau ini bukan urusanmu, kau boleh pergi."

"Gil kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku bilang padamu!" bentak Gilbert, tak peduli pada piano karena ia memukulnya keras-keras. "Silakan pergi kalau ini bukan urusanmu. Silakan." Gilbert sedikit melembut, tetapi masih tegas, dan telunjuknya mengacung pada pintu masuk yang setengah tertutup.

Elizaveta menutup wajahnya. Gilbert sudah menduga akan ada tangisan—tetapi ternyata dia salah.

Gadis itu memukulkan tangannya hingga piano juga seolah berdenting marah. "Sampai kapan kau terus mengejarku?!"

"Sampai kau berhenti mengejar Roderich."

"Apa kau tak puas dengan masa kecil kita?!"

"Karena aku tidak puas, maka aku mengatakan hal tersebut padamu." Gilbert menekan keningnya sesaat. "Aku benci bicara soal cinta, Lizzy, tetapi inilah satu-satunya cara agar kautahu. Aku pergi sekarang."

Gilbert berbalik, meninggalkan, dan tak mengharap dihentikan.

Elizaveta juga tak memanggilnya.

* * *

Tiga hari adalah waktu terlama mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Kali itu karena Elizaveta tersinggung Gilbert mengatai hiasan rambutnya jelek sebelum konser kecil sekolah untuk pelepasan alumni.

Yang berikutnya, Gilbert kira sudah akan menjadi rekor dan dia memperkirakan waktu dua minggu adalah waktu tercepat hingga Elizaveta mau mengalah sedikit demi sedikit.

Tidak.

Dua hari.

Kolam renang sekolah, _joint practice_ antara tiga kelas sekaligus dan Elizaveta tak bisa menyelam karena alasan yang tak mau dia katakan di tengah umum.

"Gil yang Bodoh, kautahu sesuatu?"

"Aku bodoh? Ya, aku tahu." Gilbert menggosok kepala setelah menyelamkannya sesaat. Tak menatap Elizaveta adalah keputusannya, tetapi dia tak tahan juga untuk menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya.

Wajah Elizaveta tak mau mengalah, seperti biasa.

"Kautahu apa yang paling menyebalkan dari dirimu?"

Gilbert memutar bola mata. "Banyak. Semuanya. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengarmu." Gilbert menyelam dan menjauh.

"Sifat keras kepalamu itu!" teriak Elizaveta, tepat saat Gilbert timbul sesaat dalam gaya bebasnya, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

"Kau juga! Siapa yang lebih keras kepala sekarang?" Gilbert membalas tak kalah nyaringnya, berhenti di seperempat panjang kolam.

"Kau!" Elizaveta berdiri, telunjuk dengan tak sopannya terarah pada Gilbert. "Kau lebih keras kepala karena aku sudah mengalah! Aku menang kali ini!" Elizaveta tersenyum miring sambil berbalik dan seolah-olah melupakan semuanya.

Gilbert tercengang hingga Elizaveta hilang di balik loker-loker yang berantakan dan banyak yang tak tertutup. Cipratan air dari yang lain, yang tak peduli pada pertengkaran mereka yang bagai sarapan setiap pagi di koridor sekolah, menyadarkan Gilbert lebih jauh lagi.

Segera dia berenang ke tepian dan memanjat dengan terburu-buru.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Kakinya memberi jejak basah di mana-mana tetapi dia mencari di labirin loker-loker. "Lizzy!"

Elizaveta berada di depan loker di tengah-tengah. Sedang melepaskan jaketnya dan ternyata dia memakai pakaian olahraga renang di baliknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan cuek Elizaveta memilih-milih benda di dalam lokernya—entah apa. Gilbert melangkah semakin dekat.

"Tadi malam Roderich memutuskanku lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya. Setelah kuminta dia menjadi pacarku—lagi—empat hari lalu." Lantas pandangan dan pandangan beradu. "Cinta platonik selalu berlaku untuknya. Siapa aku? Kenapa aku harus keras kepala? Aku tidak mau kalah darimu dari apapun, tapi kalau soal keras kepala—tidak, aku tidak mau jadi kepala batu paling mengerikan seumur hidupku!"

Dia sudah menabrak pundak Gilbert tetapi Gilbert dengan tangkas menangkap lengannya.

"Jadi ini artinya kau menerimaku?"

Satu hempasan. "Tidak sekarang. Tapi aku membuka jalan untukmu. Kita masih punya jalan yang panjang, kita bisa lebih dari yang kita kira, 'kan?" Senyuman miring itu muncul lagi, hingga akhirnya Elizaveta benar-benar pergi.

Gilbert mengejarnya, tetapi ternyata Elizaveta sudah bergabung di kolam renang perempuan sana, bermain air seolah tak ada apa-apa. Mencoba gaya punggung seolah dia tak keberatan sama sekali dengan beban kisahnya.

* * *

Lantas Elizaveta tertawa, ketika Gilbert mengecek rute penerbangan di layar di bangku di hadapannya, yang ternyata baru melewati perbatasan Jerman-Prancis.

Gilbert menoleh horor.

"Liz, kau mengingau. Hei. Hei." Tak punya pilihan yang lebih iseng lagi, Gilbert menendang ujung sneakers Elizaveta. "Malu, tahu."

Dengan mudahnya Elizaveta membuka matanya, berkedip cepat tetapi langsung tersenyum. "Oh."

"Apa yang muncul di mimpimu?"

"Mmm, tidak. Hanya kejadian di kolam renang saat sekolah dulu."

Gilbert mengulum tawa, "Yang kau salah masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki lalu ditertawakan oleh dua puluh orang sekaligus itu, ya?"

Gilbert sedang beruntung, sebab Elizaveta cuma menggeleng—sambil tersenyum pula. Semakin dibiarkan berlalu detik-detik yang seperti ini, lelaki itu merasa dirinyalah yang sedang bermimpi.

Elizaveta membenarkan duduknya, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Gilbert. "Kautahu sesuatu, Gil?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal. Misalnya, aku itu selalu salah di matamu, kau selalu benar, aku punya jam belanja yang lebih ribet daripada kau—"

"Salah."

"Nah, aku benar, 'kan? Aku selalu salah." Gilbert mendengus. Namun tak mengusir Elizaveta seinci pun.

"Jadi kau akan percaya kata-kataku berikutnya karena aku selalu lebih benar daripada kau?" Elizaveta mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk menatap lebih jelas, tetapi Gilbert masih merajuk dan awan-awan di luar sana mengalahkan Elizaveta.

"Hnnnng."

Elizaveta kembali mengulangi hal yang sama, kali ini turut serta menutup matanya. Senyumannya hangat sekaligus mencurigakan. "Aku suka orang yang keras kepala."

 _Mungkin anak ini mabuk udara_. Gilbert biarkan Elizaveta tidur lagi.

 **#**


End file.
